Dappou Rock
by Candy-SpiCa
Summary: Una guerra de bandas, música y la hipocresía rampante de la adolescencia. Héroes que son villanos, y dejar ir... COVER: mem348 (Twitter)
1. Goodbye, Rock'n'Roll

**Capítulo 1: Goodbye, Rock'n'Roll**

_"**Escucha esta tonta canción un rato, la cantaré para ti**_

_**Si hubiéramos tenido amor, dinero y drogas estos tiempos cambiarían**_

_**¿Estas palabras no nacerían? Te equivocas"**_

Su uniforme no tenía ni una arruga, sus zapatos brillaban y en su mirada había un dejo de alegría y esperanza. El alumno de primer año se despidió de su nuevo grupo de amigos al terminar el horario escolar. Éste iba a ser un buen año, sin duda. Sólo le faltaba elegir un club, requisito fundamental para alumnos del nivel inicial. Se acomodó las gafas para leer los anuncios de los clubs en busca de miembros. La mayoría de sus amigos se anotaron en deportes, pero ese no era su estilo.

Estuvo practicando tocar el bajo en el verano, su hermana mayor le había enseñado. No se lo dijo a ninguno de sus compañeros, jamás se dio la conversación y además no parecían muy conocedores de música. Quizás, si encontraba un grupo que le ayudara a practicar, mejoraría su técnica.

Fue apuntando los números de los salones que aparecían en los volantes, colgando de la pared. No eran muchos, es más, tenía tiempo suficiente para presentarse en todos. Incluso había un "cartel" que simplemente era una hoja de libreta arrancada: _"Club de rock sin reglas. No es solamente música. Tercer piso, salón 57". _Sin mucha confianza, se apuntó el número. No era momento de ser quisquilloso.

Salón al que entro, salón en donde le rechazaron. Todos los clubs estaban abarrotados de gente, nadie iba a dejar su lugar y menos por un bajista novato. _"Un novato y además un nerd. Aquí tocamos rock de verdad, niño"_. Qué crueldad y qué pena, Sonic realmente quería mejorar. Sus calificaciones no tenían ni un aplazado, pero no era ningún prodigio. Técnicamente era un niño, pero si se lo decían era imposible no lastimar su orgullo.

Llegó entonces a la última opción, el tercer piso. Le dio la vuelta al pasillo, encontró un par de estudiantes en algunas aulas hasta alcanzar la 57. Curiosamente había una chica en la puerta también, una eriza rosada. ¿Estaba allí por el club? Hizo un gesto con la cabeza como para saludarla, pero no le respondió. La chica golpeó la puerta un par de veces y ambos pegaron un salto cuando desde adentro se escucharon golpes: cosas cayendo al piso, voces y el sonido de unos platillos.

La puerta se abrió en una rendija y se asomó un iris verde, examinándolos.

* * *

**Este es el fic más angsty, edgyy dramático que he escrito. Rated T por un par de malas palabras más adelante y situaciones de acoso/bullying. Será bastante corto.**

**Cada capítulo se basa en una canción de Neru (vocaloid)**

**~Candy~**


	2. Dies Irae

**Capítulo 2: Dies Irae**

_"**La libertad fascinaba, brillante**_

_**Se ganó la vida y Dios dijo,**_

_**-La historia debe continuar-"**_

Antes de salir del baño de mujeres y dar un portazo, se aseguró de patear con todas sus fuerzas la pared más cercana._ "Maldita sea, Cream. ¿Tenías que fallarme ahora también?"_. Promesas tiradas al aire, eso era. Pero antes de estallar, prefirió actuar a su favor.

La idea de unirse a un club no se le habría pasado por la cabeza, de no haber sido por su desastroso rendimiento escolar. Y así como los jugadores del equipo escolar pueden escapar de los exámenes y todo lo que implique mostrar su inteligencia, los estudiantes pueden escapar de recuperatorios si están en un club. Al borde de repetir el año… _"Momentos desesperados requieren medidas estúpidas"._

Era claro que Cream ya no era una opción. _"Amy, siempre hay un lugar para ti en la banda"_ no se lo dijo una, sino varias veces en el transcurso de los dos años en que se conocían. Con tanta urgencia era capaz de aguantar a Crystal, la líder, quien se creía el centro del mundo. Pero cuando más las necesitaba, se acabó el cupo. Al cabo que ni quería estar en esa banda de chicas sin ritmo y menos ser un extra en la vida de Crystal.

"_Nunca me necesitan ¿Cómo debo ser entonces?"_. Días de furia en un paso apresurado. Mientras evaluaba sus posibilidades en la pared de anuncios, alguien más se detuvo a pegar un cartel. Una presencia fugaz, en un segundo ya no estaba más, dejó expectante a la chica junto al pasillo vacío. Ojos rojos… como el color de ese día.

"_Club de rock sin reglas. No es solamente música. Tercer piso, salón 57"_, decía el papel. Confiarle todo a una elección al azar y manejar la situación con frialdad. Se iba a arrepentir de esto. Cuando llegó al salón ya sabía quién era ella: una temeraria. Y si no lo era, lo fingiría hasta convertirse en una.

Ni siquiera le importaba el nombre de ese erizo azul que tenía al lado. Golpeó la puerta, se abrió en una rendija y se asomó un iris verde, examinándolos.


	3. Terror

**Capítulo 3: Terror**

_"**Ríete tanto como se hayan reído de ti, pero no más**_

_**Esta intifada ocurrió en una sola habitación"**_

No era un buen día para nadie. El líder estaba aburrido y exasperado, quería pronto diversión, algo que justifique la individualidad de su existencia. El segundo al mando, fastidiado, pensando cómo acabar con la vida de todo el personal del instituto, llevaba otra boleta de suspensión en la mochila.

Así que cuando golpearon la puerta en esa tarde mundana, se iluminaron los ojos de todos los presentes. Solo quedaba alguien con fuerza de voluntad suficiente para abrir la puerta, lo hizo por unos segundos y volvió a cerrar.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó el líder.

-Dos. Una chica y un chico.

-Que entren

Cierto erizo verde fue el primero en saltar de su asiento. Amy pasó y Sonic le siguió, algo indeciso.

-¡Caras nuevas, qué sorpresa! –si la falsedad tuviera dueño…

-Vine por el anuncio del club. Soy Amy, estoy en tercer año

Aunque esos ojos azules no inspiraban confianza, se armó de coraje y habló. Ella no era ninguna cobarde, no. El salón era muy pequeño, el lugar estaba oscuro y había cosas revueltas por las esquinas ¿De verdad esta era una parte de la escuela? Alguien junto a la puerta encendió la luz y aparecieron todos los presentes. Los ojos azules pertenecían a un erizo verde, que incandescentes, solo parecían tener campo de visión para Amy.

Junto a puerta, con la mano aún en la llave de luz, un erizo negro y azul pálido los observaba. Con la mejor cara de póker inexpresiva, llamó la atención de Sonic. Y finalmente, en la otra punta de la habitación, aún en su asiento se encontraba un erizo negro de vetas rojas. Tenía una inusual sonrisa amistosa.

-Yo soy Scourge y este es el… –empezaba el erizo antes de ser interrumpido por un empujón.

-Este es el club de rock sin reglas, soy Shadow el que está a cargo por aquí, quinto año. Segunda guitarra –decía el erizo de ojos rojos–. Este de aquí es Scourge de sexto, primera guitarra –dijo recargando su brazo en el hombro del erizo verde.

Scourge sonreía orgulloso. Por supuesto, el más ególatra debía cargar con la guitarra principal… tal cual como Amy imaginaba. Sonic se mantenía neutral ante el intercambio, ni extrañado en lo más mínimo por esos chicos.

-Ese de allá es Mephiles, probablemente el mejor baterista del instituto –Shadow señaló al erizo negro y gris, que no se inmutó, ni saludó.

Su expresión era imposible de leer, Sonic comenzó a sentirse incomodo, parecía solo tener ojos para él como si fuera un ser extraño.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Scourge.

-S-Sonic. Estoy en primero

Scourge no se molestó en esconder una sonora carcajada. _"Entonces es eso…" _pensó Mephiles, habiendo encontrado la respuesta a su duda. Por eso se veía tan perdido, incluso inocente; era de primero.

-Ehm… yo toco el teclado, ¿Qué tanto es apropiado para una banda de rock? –cuestionó Amy.

Hasta Mephiles se rio en su cara esta vez.

-¿Teclado? Jajaja… ¿En una banda de rock? –Scourge decía con la voz entrecortada.

Pero Amy seguía seria. Deseaba haber traído su instrumento, así les enseñaría qué podía hacer. _"Esta chica es jodidamente divertida"_ pensaba Shadow, mientras se reía con su amigo.

-Yo toco el bajo… Aún no soy muy bueno pero… –decía Sonic, para no dejar sola a Amy en la conversación.

-Bueno ¡Ese es un instrumento de verdad al menos! –gritó Scourge con alegría.

-Okay, puedo considerar un teclado –dijo Shadow–. Pero los quiero mañana a primera hora y veremos en qué nivel están.

Desde la esquina, Mephiles fruncía el ceño, no muy conforme con la decisión de su líder. _"¿Solo la quieren porque es una chica? Pero que pervertidos"_. Como siempre, no dijo nada y se mantuvo en silencio.

-Es todo por hoy, si hubieran traído sus instrumentos… –reprochó Shadow.

-Hasta mañana, rosita –el erizo verde se despidió mientras se iban.

Eso fue rápido. Sonic y Amy quedaron solos en el pasillo de nuevo, cuando claramente se oía como hablaban del otro lado. Sonic solo pensaba en lo cansador que sería ir a la escuela con el bajo todos los días.

-Son… un poco intimidantes supongo –dijo tratando de romper el hielo.

-Que montón de idiotas –Amy apretaba los puños, no tenía otra opción, era esto o reprobar el año.

-Hasta mañana

-Sí, claro –dijo Amy, y cada quien fue por su camino.

* * *

**A partir de aquí remonta la historia, perdón por los primeros caps, era contexto pretencioso u.u**

**~Candy~**


	4. Idola Circus

**Capítulo 4: Idola Circus**

_"**Otra vez poniendo una cara falsa, eres una marioneta**_

_**¡Sube al escenario! Eres otro cómplice**_

_**¿Puedes oír el trasfondo en el escenario que pretendes no ver?"**_

Miércoles por la tarde, Sonic corría por los pasillos llegando tarde a la prueba. Cargaba con el estuche del bajo en su espalda. En la escalera hacia el salón se encontró a Mephiles, que también iba trotando.

-¿Vas tarde? –preguntó Mephiles, sin darse cuenta de que él llegaba tarde igual.

-Lo siento, tuve problemas con el bajo

-No me pidas perdón a mí

Hicieron camino hasta el salón juntos. La puerta estaba entreabierta y se escuchaba un riff de guitarra a lo lejos. A Sonic se le hacía conocido, pero aún le costaba diferenciar temas y artistas.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó, ya a dos pasos de la puerta.

-Jimi Hendrix, Purple Haze –respondió Mephiles–. Debe ser Scour...ge

Mephiles se quedó a medio hablar porque no, no era Scourge. De hecho ninguno tenía sus guitarras. Era Amy, en el teclado, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sonar lo más realista posible. No era como cualquier teclado que Sonic hubiese visto, era mucho más aparatoso, con múltiples botones adicionales y muchos ecualizadores.

-Necesita acompañamiento –dijo inmediamente Mephiles, corriendo a la batería.

Sonic entró y se sentó con lentitud, dejando sus cosas en el piso. Amy estaba luchando por recordar algunas partes de la canción, especialmente cuando se acercaba a la mitad. Sonrió al escuchar a Mephiles en la batería, acompañándola.

¿Dónde estaban Shadow y Scourge? Frente a Amy, con los brazos cruzados, escuchando atentamente. La cara de Scourge era un poema realmente, no se podía distinguir si era enojo o risa lo que mostraba. Shadow sonreía.

La canción llegó a su fin.

-Sampling... creo que voy a llorar –Scourge tiró sus brazos en derrota.

-No estuvo mal para ser un teclado –dijo Mephiles desde su rincón, que nadie escuchó.

-Eso fue terrible. Es decir... no tu interpretación, tu elección. No puedes traerme un teclado y tocar Hendrix –Shadow pasó sus manos por su cara, en fastidio.

-Puedo muestrear cualquier instrumento, acompañar las guitarras –dijo Amy mirando el brillante display del teclado–. Cualquier canción puede mejorar con un tono extra.

-Es simplemente sacrilegio... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –dijo Scourge viendo a Shadow. Mephiles también lo veía.

-Bienvenida –dijo finalmente–. Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Amy rió por primera vez en bastante tiempo. Estaba de acuerdo, no era su mejor interpretación, pero no se arrepentía de tomar una decisión arriesgada. Scourge estaba ofendido aún, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para aceptar el resultado.

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso? –preguntó Sonic señalando el teclado.

-Una vieja deuda familiar hace unos años. Me dieron parte del dinero y decidí invertirlo en algo que valiera la pena.

-Te toca –le dijo Shadow a Sonic–. Y espero no sea otro experimento social.

* * *

Mephiles revisaba la parte trasera de la habitación, mientras que Sonic terminó su prueba.

-Demasiado funky para mi gusto –Shadow criticó–. Te falta mucha práctica.

-¿Estoy dentro?

-Por supuesto, pero necesitarás mejorar tu juego

Sonic respiró aliviado, feliz de ser reconocido al menos un poco.

-Nos falta un amplificador –dijo Mephiles desde el fondo, revisando entre cajas y cables.

-¡¿Otra vez?! –Gritó Scourge–. Maldita…

-¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó Amy.

-Hay un largo historial de cosas desapareciendo, y reapareciendo en otros clubes –dijo Shadow–. Supongo que somos las ovejas negras del lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Todos quedaron en silencio. El ambiente era pesado, sin rastro de las sonrisas ni bromas de la media hora anterior. Los tres chicos gruñían de enojo, no era la primera vez. Su odio por el resto de la escuela era una proyección de lo que recibían día a día.

-Tengo una idea –dijo Scourge, mirando con malicia a Sonic y Amy.

* * *

Sonic y Amy recibieron un empujón por parte de Mephiles y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. _"Vayan a este salón y llévense uno. Probablemente no haya nadie hoy"_, dijo Shadow alcanzándoles un número.

"_¿Eso no es hurto?"_, preguntó Sonic. _"¿Y a quién le importa?"_ respondió el otro con una mirada severa.

Amy y Sonic llegaron con pesadez hasta su destino, pensando otra opción, cómo deshacerse de la tarea.

-Amy no quiero hacer esto –Sonic tomó su brazo, asustado.

-Tenemos que hacerlo Sonic

-¡No quiero robar! –gritó en un susurro–. ¿No podemos pedirlo prestado mañana?

-¡No quiero hacer esto tanto como tú! –Amy sostuvo al chico por los hombros, enderezando su espalda–. Son una parva de inadaptados, si no hacemos esto, ¿Quién sabe cuáles serán las consecuencias?

Amy abrió la puerta del salón, en busca de un amplificador. Esos tres eran muy raros. El solo pensar en lo que podían hacerles era razón para continuar. Pareciese como si, los únicos momentos donde eran amistosos, eran aquellos que involucraban música.

Ambos cargaron el aparato como pudieron. El erizo azul seguía procesando el momento, quitándose las gafas color rosa de la juventud. ¿Alguien en este lugar realmente se preocupaba por él? Sus nuevos amigos, o estos tipos raros.

-Supongo que los rechazados acaban por atraerse entre si –dijo Amy.

-Ahogándose en miseria


	5. Let's drop dead

**Capítulo 5: Let's drop dead**

_"**Por favor, necesito una afirmación**_

_**¿Cuál es tu verdadero sentimiento?**_

_**Viviré esta vida sin arrepentirme"**_

"_Profesor: no sabía a quién acudir con este tema, acerca del club ubicado en el salón 57. A partir de este momento dejaré de formar parte del mismo, por razones que cito a continuación. Sé que esto impacta en mi rendimiento, ya no me importa repetir tercer año._

_(…)_

_Amy Rose"_

Lunes por la mañana, Amy dejó el comunicado en la sala de profesores. Nada había cambiado desde la semana pasada, a excepción de los rumores. Todo mundo estaba hablando del robo sin piedad que había sufrido Crystal. _"¿Crystal?..."_ no le llevó mucho conectar que, ese salón a donde Shadow los había guiado, era de ella. Lo que menos necesitaba era otro cruce con esa chica, esta decisión era para bien.

* * *

Lunes al mediodía, Amy salía de la última clase del día. Ir al club ya no era asunto suyo. Bajaba por las escaleras cuando fue alcanzada por Mephiles, que llevaba su mochila y otras cosas en la mano.

-Emm… chica del teclado

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo Amy caminando más rápido, tratando de perderlo.

-¿Esto es tuyo? Tiene tu nombre. Shadow me dijo que te lo diera

Se detuvo a ver de qué se trataba. Mephiles tenía el mismo papel que ella dejó para su profesor esa mañana.

* * *

Martes por la mañana, hora del receso. Una eriza violeta de púas largas y suaves, caminaba con sus amigas por el patio, con gran porte. Las otras chicas, una equidna y una coneja, llevaban posters que pegaban en las paredes. Anunciaban una fiesta en el gimnasio de la escuela, donde tocarían algunas bandas (por supuesto también la suya), el mes próximo. Anunciaron además que la banda local, Enigma, los acompañaría esa noche.

Entre las paradas que realizaban, varios estudiantes se detenían a hablar con Crystal por los rumores que corrían. _"¿Qué pasó?" "¿Ya tienen sospechosos?"_. _"Tengo mis sospechas, es terrible"_ respondía ella.

Shadow se detuvo en uno de estos anuncios, le parecía muy curioso el nombre Enigma… una de las mejores bandas locales del momento ¿Sabía Crystal quienes eran siquiera? No le sorprendió darse vuelta y encontrarla viéndolo a lo lejos, muy seria. No era coincidencia.

-¡Tú! –Shadow oyó una voz a lo lejos–. Tenemos que hablar.

La furia era evidente en Amy, sus ojos como llamas.

-¿Por qué interceptaste mi nota?

-Hay una pequeña regla que olvidé decirles –dijo Shadow, reclinado en la pared–. No se puede abandonar el club hasta que no termina el año escolar.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? No tienes poder para hacer eso –dijo Amy anonadada.

-Tengo mis métodos. Puedo y lo haré.

-Lo del amplificador fue una tontería, pero esto…

-¿Te escuchas a ti misma? "Fue una tontería" –decía Shadow con una gran sonrisa, asegurándose de que nadie más escuchara–. Las niñas tontas del club de música ligera buscaron ese amplificador durante toda la semana pasada ¿Así que ya no te importa hacerles daño?

-No es eso… ni siquiera las conozco… –su voz temblaba, y se le enredaban las palabras.

Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa. Conocía a Cream, la conocía bien. _"Amy desapareció uno de los equipos avísame si sabes algo por favor"_. Sabía que tarde o temprano le hablaría de la pérdida, y jugó la carta de la confianza a su favor.

No sabía que decir. Y supo que era punto final de su rebelión.

-Te veré mañana en el club –Shadow dijo, mientras sonaba la campana.

* * *

-¿Esos dos se conocen? –le preguntó Crystal a Cream, observando el espectáculo desde lejos.

-No tengo idea –la conejita se hacía la misma pregunta.

-Interesante…


	6. SNOBBISM

**Capítulo 6: SNOBBISM **

_"**Finjamos ser las víctimas, en esta villa de cuarteles y hagamos una escena**_

_**Aún con estas posiciones sociales huecas, haremos una escena**_

_**¡Hagamos una escena!"**_

"_No vuelvas a mentir, no vuelvas a mentir"_, Amy repetía el mantra mientras cruzaba la entrada. Era demasiado temprano en la mañana como para que sonara tanto bullicio, ¿Pasaba algo?

-Así que eres un don nadie queriendo ser especial, haciéndote el malo, ¡Robando nuestras cosas!

-Y…yo no robé nada –era la voz de Sonic.

Amy se apresuró a cruzar el patio. Un chacal tenía acorralado al erizo y no hacía falta tener una bola de cristal para saber que las cosas iban a terminar mal. Amy lo reconoció como el novio de Crystal, la cabecilla del club de música ligera.

-¡Entonces sabes quien fue! ¿Shadow? ¿Scourge?

-…

El chacal lo golpeó en el abdomen, en un derechazo corto pero punzante. Amy corrió hacia él pero no alcanzó a detenerlo.

-¡Déjalo en paz, Bryson! –gritó Amy, separando al chico por el brazo.

En otra situación se habría limitado a mirar desde lejos, como hacían ahora todos los estudiantes que estaban en el patio. Bryson soltó a Sonic y él, asustado, cayó al suelo sosteniéndose el estómago.

-Amy, ¿Verdad? –el agresor se acercó pero ella tomó distancia–. ¿Tú si me dirás quién fue?

-… Sonic no lo hizo –dijo en negación.

Claro que no. _"No vuelvas a mentir ¡Pero no voy a dejar que lo golpeen otra vez!"_

-Te conviene no relacionarte con estos tipos… ya todos saben que ustedes son sospechosos. Y te conviene darme un nombre –seguía acercándose–. Ya sabes, no quiero golpear al equivocado y mancharme las manos.

-Por lo que a mí respecta… eres igual de basura que ellos…

Bryson no dijo nada, pero ese gruñido fue suficiente alarma. Amy no alcanzó a tomar distancia y el chico la sostuvo del cuello.

-Qué patética, igual que tu amiguito. Estás en el lado equivocado… Pero no quiero lastimar a una chica tan..

La frase se cortó, en el siguiente acto de la escena, sonó la estruendosa caída de aquel chico de quinto año. ¿Quién dio el golpe? ¿Quién había sido? Manteniendo su pose con el puño en el aire, Mephiles no decía nada. Alguien puso pausa en la escuela y nadie se movía de su lugar.

-No te metas con mis amigos –dijo la voz tranquila de Mephiles–. Vámonos.

Sonic salió corriendo aturdido, Mephiles tomó a Amy del brazo y la sacó de ahí. La mayoría de estudiantes no sabían que pasaba, pero los de quinto y sexto año sí. Un terrible movimiento y una declaración de guerra.

Rápidamente, Crystal ayudó a su novio a levantarse. Amy echó un vistazo por última vez, mientras Cream la miraba, sin saber que decir. _"¿En que te has metido?"_, pensaba. Sonó la campana para entrar a clases y el público se dispersó.

* * *

Mephiles llevó a Amy a una de las escaleras del subsuelo, donde nadie tomaba clases. Poco después llegó Scourge al grito de _"¡Eso fue increíble!"_ casi abrazando a Mephiles, que no se sentía tan orgulloso.

-No puedo creer que casi me golpean... –Amy recargaba la frente entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo estará Sonic? –Mephiles estaba sentado a su izquierda.

-Salió despavorido, él... –sacudió la cabeza–. Si hubiese llegado antes...

-Lo que te pasó a ti y al otro chico, me siento algo culpable –Scourge estaba sentado a su derecha.

-Llegas bastante tarde, el daño ya está hecho

-No es eso. Es que, no resultaste ser tan tonta y...

-¿Pensaste que era tonta? –preguntó ella ofendida.

-¡Déjame terminar! Me siento mal, hiciste bien y el otro chico no tenía la culpa ¡No se merecen que los traten así! Eso es todo –su expresión eufórica cambió a su habitual cara de fastidio.

Amy se sorprendió, pero a la vez le alegró el consuelo de los dos chicos. Que extraño, hace unas semanas no habría dado nada por ellos. Incluso Scourge... tal vez no era tan insensible como pensaba.

-Al final del día, fue mi idea y tengo que pedirles perdón

-Pero no vas a confesar, ¿Verdad?

-Rendirse no es lo mío, nena –ahí estaba otra vez la insoportable arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

-Entonces esta es por Sonic –Amy lo golpeó varias veces, donde sea que estuviera desprotegido


End file.
